Total War GOT: Free for All
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Third in the series. Five friends decide to go head to head, using the noble Houses as their crutch to kill one another until only one remains. But how will they juggle ambitions for the Iron Throne alongside that of their own, petty schemes? Read more to find out.


In a turn from tradition, when the five entered the Total War: GOT simulation, each had plenty to say about the other. In fact…

"I could best all of yous!" Max declared with sheer arrogance.

"Yeah, right," Clara scoffed. "I'm with the Starks. I can gain allies wherever I want."

Adam and Grace mused on the sidelines. Zoe shook her head with distaste, disliking their conflict for it was no way to begin a game revolved around staying alive and making concessions that were necessary to do so.

"If you two are opposed to each other, then so be it," Zoe concluded. "I'm out. You can do without my help."

"Fine," Clara glanced away. "We'll all start as enemies then. Last man standing."

"Aw, no," Grace pandered on deaf ears.

"Jeez," Adam scratched his neck.

"Fine by me," Zoe gruffly assented.

In a whirl of colour and sound, all devolved into the simulation, for none had opted to tell the other where they would spawn, nobody would have access to phones and each would only have 100 men, but for their special ability…

1 Clara

Clara glanced over her map, with her armies stationed at Deepwood Motte. She could see Winterfell with its icy crenellations not too far to the south, with the Starks and the flag of the direwolf raised above its turrets. Home were Lord Eddard Stark, Lady Catelyn Stark, Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Bran Stark, Rickon Stark, Jon Stark.

To the east would be the Dreadfort, with Lord Roose Bolton and his son, Ramsay Snow. If she could get him on board, then Ramsay would be a powerful agent, albeit in Roose's hands. As well, she would have to declare for Robb as King in the North, for he was the favourite. But would Roose remain loyal? Perhaps if he was married to one of Eddard Stark's daughters.

Clara had chosen archers to be her special ability. Starting with 100 men, she did not have the luxury of military strategy. She had to choose wisely and invest her people proper. She selected her entire army of 100 men and moved them to Winterfell, where halfway across the snows she was met by a scout on a tired palfrey who held the banners of Winterfell.

"Greetings, my lady," his eyes widened at the army she had brought.

"Greetings," Clara replied, chilled though her furs covered her. "I want to meet with Lord Eddard."

"Please station your army off-site, my lady," requested the scout, as Clara assented to ride alone. "Thank you. I will fetch you rooms and hot water for your bath, fine accommodations during your stay at Winterfell. Lord Eddard is out hunting at the moment, but he will back soon, I am sure."

Clara rode into the courtyard at Winterfell, an honor guard of Stark men following her at all times with her army, consisting of highly trained archers stamped their feet and tucked their hands under their armpits, just outside the gates of Winterfell, freezing to death.

Clara was shown to her appointed rooms, heated from underneath by hot pools which warmed her greatly, treated to a bath by servants so that she might change out of her traveling gear and into a warm woolen shift, turned at the door to see Catelyn Stark knocking on her door.

"My lady," Catelyn nodded, curtseying to be polite. "My husband will see you now."

"Thanks," Clara drew herself up to full height and followed Catelyn along the ramparts, where eyes followed her up from the courtyard. Catelyn led her to the center of the courtyard, standing beside her husband who nodded, bowing as Clara took a courtier's bow.

"Greetings," Eddard's beard was frosted with snow, he wore a heavy winter's cloak with his greatsword Ice slung over his back. "Let us enter the main hall for dinner and we may talk there."

"OK," Clara nodded, noticing Jon slouching in the distance, not part of the welcoming party for he was a bastard. Clara followed Eddard into the great hall, where servants quickly poured mead and set platters upon the high table and fled. Eddard held out Clara's chair, "Thanks," she added dryly, and he took his own.

"Lady Clara," Eddard seated himself at the head of the table, with Clara to his right. Outside the doors, Stark guardsmen ensured no one snuck a peek. "You come to us in hard times. The land is in revolt. The Mad King Aerys Targaryen seeks to wage a war. No one can be trusted, even in our neck of the woods. Yet you come to us willingly."

"Yeah," Clara replied. "I want to make an alliance. I can make Robb King in the North."

"Aye," Ned used bread as a truncheon to fill with vegetables. "I have thought about it, true. Robb will need a wife, to seek political alliances so that we may garner troops. I am too old and married already, Robb is the best choice; he is greenhorn, true, yet he will lead the troops in a timely fashion, he is well prepared with swordsmanship and the common folk look up to him."

"Well, let's do it then," Clara said laconically. "Your men and ours will equal 200 men we can put into the field."

"And what would you offer in return?" Eddard glanced to Clara. "We would be allies, true. But we will need a decisive advantage to wage war on our allies in the field."

"I have the best archers," Clara said. "When we siege my troops can fire over the walls, and in combat I can strike a target from a hundred paces away."

"Aye," Ned nodded dourly. "That is good. Have you considered a marriage pact, Lady Clara?"

"Would you have me marry Robb?" Clara asked bitterly.

"It would strengthen our claim, to wed him to a northerner," Eddard broke his fast. "Our alliance would hold strong."

"Fine," Clara agreed. "I will marry him."

"Good," Eddard nodded. "You will be wed on my turn, then. I am already making preparations to bring Roose Bolton to our side, as well."

"Roose?" Clara asked. "He is dangerous, with Ramsay at his side."

"We need his men," Eddard replied. "I will offer him Sansa, in return for his supporting Robb as King. I have already sent word to Jon Arryn at the Eyrie, and proposed to betrothe Arya to his son Robert."

"OK," Clara nodded. "That's 300 northmen, plus another 100 when we reach the Twins."

"Yes," Eddard rose from the table. "This meeting has been a success. I shall inform the guards to allow your army to camp within our walls and send Robb to your rooms so that you might meet and get acquainted."

"Thanks," Clara added dryly, heading towards the exit, walking beside Lord Eddard as an equal, grimly determined that she should face Max in battle and win.

2 Max

Max had played enough simulations of Total War: GOT to know that House Tyrell only backed winners, so with 100 men as opposed to the usual 200 he was unlikely to bed or wed Lady Margaery this game. He had to offer himself up for marriage, or his alliances would be moot.

He started off at Faircastle and sailed to Pyke, opening up a dialogue with Lord Balon Greyjoy whose Iron Islands were not yet independent of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.

"What do you want, eh?" Balon demanded. "Come to curry favor?"

"I want an alliance," Max replied calmly, coming ashore on the stony isles, seeing why Clara hated it here. In the reception room where he met Balon on his throne, Theon and Asha stood to either side while down below, his army stayed docked in their ship, overseen by the looming threat of the Iron Fleet with Victarion at the helm.

"You want an alliance with us, eh?" Lord Balon considered. "You bring us as many men as we have, yet what can you give us that would turn the tide of battle, so to speak?"

"I got siege weapons to blast the enemy," Max pointed to his ships where dismantled trebuchets and mangonels were in pieces. "I can defeat anyone on the field of battle."

"Hah! Sharp words," Balon coughed. "Yet, still… we will see what you can do. If you will call me vassal to King of the Iron Islands, then I will confirm you in all your titles and see to it that you marry my daughter Asha. I don't care a whet for that stinking castle King's Landing. Theon is my heir and he will take over when I die."

Theon's grey eyes bore into Max's cunning own. He would not have a chance to usurp the title, but just like Ramsay, Max could double cross when need be.

"Fine," Max's eyes glinted. "I'll call you king. Asha, let's fuck."

"Hahaha!" Balon erupted in laughter. "You can certainly try, boy!"

3 Grace

Grace began in Oldtown, with 100 men. She was nervous to be on her own, but as always, her first move was to Highgarden where she was received with pomp and ceremony.

"Good evening, Lady Grace," Olenna watched from her seat in the gardens. "And how may we help you?"

"Um, could I be your ally?" Grace forced a smile. "All my friends are going against me."

"Your friends?" Margaery repeated, glancing to Olenna. "Who are they?"

"Adam, Clara, Max, Zoe…" Grace trailed off.

 _This girl is a nitwit,_ Olenna thought. "These would be Houses spread throughout Westeros, child. Are you saying you know intimately of their plans?"

"Um, sort of," Grace admitted. "Adam likes the Lannisters. Clara loves Jon Snow. And Max wants to be king, but I don't know what Zoe wants."

Olenna glanced to Margaery. "Well, child. Pull up a seat and tell us all you know."

4 Zoe

Zoe began in Lemonwood, just south of Sunspear. She moved her troops into Sunspear, where she was met at the gate by the Sand Snakes, bastard daughters of Oberyn Martell.

"I want to see your leader," Zoe demanded.

"He is out at the moment," Obara hissed. "What - "

"Obara, please," Ellaria stepped forward. "Lady Zoe. You are famed by being the first Westerosi to keep a Faceless Man in company. Please, come this way."

Zoe's fire-kissed hair was much loved in Sunspear, she would learn. Grumpy and dispirited with an average posture, Zoe followed Ellaria into a suite of rooms where Oberyn was pacing, taking a sip from an engraved goblet of wine.

"My love," Ellaria simpered. "We have a guest."

"I see that," Oberyn smirked. "Sit down, won't you?"

Ellaria took his side, while Zoe sat opposite him, her face and cheeks inflamed by the heat.

"So, what would you ask of us, my dear?" Ellaria asked, while Oberyn watched intently.

"I want an alliance," Zoe said grimly. "Houses Adam, Grace, Clara and Max have broken the alliance pact we once had. I can deliver information on them, if we are to become allies."

"That is good to hear," Oberyn poured wine for Zoe but she politely refused. "However, King's Landing is the main prize and to win it, we need armies and a strategic advantage. I hear you have a Faceless Man in your party."

Zoe nodded grimly. "I can turn the tide of battle very quickly."

"Tell us all you know," Ellaria insisted.

"First you make an alliance," Zoe said gruffly.

"Would you see to it that we are married, Lady Zoe?" Oberyn smirked, pouring more wine for himself.

Zoe flushed. "If that's what it takes. I'm not about to let Clara or Max take the throne."

"I do not seek the crown," Oberyn smirked. "Yet another who might take that place could be worthy, however we have not found such a candidate. The thing is… we secretly support the Targaryen rule."

"What do you mean?" Zoe cringed. "You want the Mad King to keep ruling?"

"No," Oberyn shook his head, quite serious now. "The Targaryens are our secret ally. We would seek the Mad King deposed, but put Prince Rhaegar in his place. He is to marry my sister, Elia Martell."

"How are you gonna kill Mad Aerys?" Zoe asked.

"You have provided the answer," Oberyn grinned. "Your Faceless Man will do us justice."

5 Adam

Adam began at Golden Tooth, minor compared to the bulk of Casterly Rock looming south along the Riverroad.

"Here we go again," Adam took a deep breath.

He rode his forces south, all 100 of them to Casterly Rock, where he was met at the Lion's Gate by the bulk of Ser Gregor Clegane, not a man to scoff at.

"What do you want?" he boomed.

"I would like to speak with Lord Tywin Lannister, please," Adam squeaked in a small voice.

"You will stay in Lannisport," Gregor beckoned down to some rooms which would be furnished in time. "You and your troops. You will be led by an honor guard into Casterly Rock for a private audience."

"Thank you," Adam obeyed, feeling secure but also in the lion's den as he was led by Gregor up into Casterly Rock and all its fabled rooms, into the audience chamber where Lord Tywin sat upon the throne. Jaime stood to his right, gleaming in golden armor while sitting on a stool sat Cersei, beautiful with a haughty expression yet Tyrion was absent, likely in his cups. Tywin looked over Adam with little malice and an unfathomable expression.

"Good evening, Lord Adam," Tywin inclined his head. "What brings you to the Rock?"

"I would pledge my services, my lord," Adam went to bent knee. "I have information to offer about four rival Houses, an army of my own and trained swordsmen ready to the hilt."

"Very well," Tywin's eyes glittered. "You have an interesting proposal. Certainly we could use someone of your skills."

6 BOLTON

Roose read from the raven that had arrived in the Dreadfort. Interesting. Eddard Stark had proposed he wed Sansa Stark. Also, he had named Robb King in the North and invited him to be allies and follow him to King's Landing.

Stalking to Ramsay's quarters where he had just finished flaying from his hunt, Roose interrupted a particularly juicy morsel Ramsay was finishing off with his knife.

"Busy?" Roose pondered.

"Never too busy, father," Ramsay grinned with blood dribbling down his cheek.

"Good," Roose walked in. "We have had a raven from Winterfell. It seems Robb has been named King in the North."

Ramsay spat out a chunk of meat that was too tough for his liking. "Robb Stark?"

"Indeed," Roose's eyes glittered. "He begs me for an alliance, along with offering Sansa Stark to be my wife."

"What of my wife?" Ramsay demanded, getting to his feet, meat abandoned along with the hunting knife nearby. "Surely I get one, too?"

"Arya Stark is promised to Jon Arryn's son, Robert," Roose replied. "You will have your time."

"So this is it, then?" Ramsay asked, eyes glittering. "We declare for Robb Stark?"

"We declare for Robb Stark," Roose assented. "Until a better offer comes along. I shall expect you to use all your wits in the war to come."

7 STARK

"Ned," reported Catelyn. "Lord Bolton and his son Ramsay are on the horizon."

Eddard Stark met their host with a welcome ceremony in the main courtyard. Eddard and Roose talked for a long while in their chambers, while Ramsay scared Bran and Rickon with but a gaze and glowered, skulking with the caged hounds he had brought with him.

"This woman, Lady Clara," Roose reported. "She is to wed your son?"

"She has wed him, already," Eddard replied. "In the godswood not a fortnight past."

"I see," Roose's eyes glittered. "I hear she is the best archer in the Seven Kingdoms."

"This is true," Ned assented. "Had she been at the tourney at Harrenhal she would've taken first place that day."

"So, we march," Roose continued balely.

"We march," Eddard slapped a hand on Roose's shoulder.

Robb rode at the head of the armies, with Clara riding by his side. She was displeased that Roose and Ramsay were allies but needed their numbers to combat Max's strength. She would keep an eye out for any double-crossing.

Eddard and Roose took the left and right flank, marching south with their combined army of 300 just shy of Moat Cailin and setting up camp outside the three ruined towers.

8 LANNISTER

"Father," Cersei walked into her father's solar, red and gilt gown with her blonde hair radiating in the sunlight, frowning. "Who is this man? Why does he profess such obedience with so little to offer?"

"He claims to know Lord Max, Lady Clara, Lady Grace and Lady Zoe quite well," Tywin barely looked up from where he was scratching on parchment with a quill. "He also brings us some of the most well-trained swordsmen in Westeros."

"Still," Cersei scoffed. "I expect he will want a marriage out of it."

"He is a young man, enamoured with the idea of loyalty," Tywin glanced up at her. "He will be rewarded for his service. He is a vassal House, after all."

"What is our plan?" Jaime stepped out of the shadows where he was peering over the balcony.

"I intend to gather as many allies as possible for this war to come," Tywin replenished his quill in the inkpot, still scratching. "Cersei, you will marry Lord Balon's son Theon and bind the Greyjoys to our cause."

"That insufferable git?" Cersei stormed out.

"She'll calm down," Jaime advised. "What about me?"

"You will be King in the West," Tywin glanced up at him. "You need a bride worthy of becoming a queen. No Greyjoy or Frey can offer that."

"How will you bind the Freys to us?" Jaime asked.

"By offering them Tyrion," Tywin suggested. "Lord Frey's eldest daughter is aptly named Fat Walda. Tyrion will have no problem wedding and bedding her in the months to come."

"He will not like that," Jaime admitted.

"I don't care what he likes," Tywin responded, back to his parchment. "The Starks, Arryns and Tullys are devout enemies of ours. The Tyrells of the Reach support the King in the South, Renly Baratheon. And Dorne plans to wed Elia Martell to Rhaegar Targaryen."

"That leaves little for us," Jaime considered. "What about these Houses that are at war with each other? House Max? Grace? Zoe? Clara?"

"Lady Clara is a northerner and likely to follow the Starks. Lord Adam has told me she is implacably in love with Ned Stark's bastard, Jon Snow."

"Really?" Jaime lifted an eyebrow.

"Lord Max has wed Asha Greyjoy, so that alliance comes from the Greyjoy side once I offer Balon your sister," Tywin continued. "He has siege weapons we need. As for Lady Zoe, she is in Dorne and likely only to find support with the Martells. Lady Grace in Oldtown is a naive young girl and the Tyrells will find a way to ensnare her."

Tywin rose from his desk, placing his hand on Jaime's shoulder. "Now is the time. We must regroup our allies and smash our enemies and place you on the Iron Throne."

Tywin moved his army of 200 to Golden Tooth and ended his turn, sending a raven to Edmure demanding he yield the castle or be annihilated next turn.

9 TULLY

The Blackfish glanced over Edmure Tully's shoulder as he unrolled the piece of parchment from the raven who quorked and flew out the window.

"It's from Eddard Stark," Edmure read out loud. "He asks us to claim for Robb Stark as King in the North."

"Aye," the Blackfish muttered. "We need to stand against the Lannisters."

"He says he has Houses Clara, Bolton and Arryn on his side," Edmure reported. "He also asks us to ride for the Twins and make a marriage pact with the Freys where he will meet us in due course."

"That could work," the Blackfish simmered. "I hate to leave Riverrun, but the Lannisters will smoke us out if we don't move soon."

Edmure with the Blackfish marched his army north, just outside the Twins where he sent a raven to parley with Walder Frey's son, Stevron Frey as he was not infirm like his father.

10 TYRELL

"Should we trust her?" Margaery asked Olenna.

"I believe her," Olenna was reassured. "What she brings us is valuable information and some of the finest horses in the Seven Kingdoms. Added to Renly's army that could help us dearly. But with what we know about the other Houses, they very well may tear each other apart if we leave them to fight it out. What say you, Mace?"

"Oh, yes, indeed," Mace's jowls wobbled.

"Yes," Olenna rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Now, I propose marrying Loras to Grace. It will bind her to us, not that she isn't the most gullible infant I've ever seen. He will never have a more loyal wife."

"Yes," Margaery nodded, wondering how her future husband Renly would take it. "We can take the capital with 300 men. But we must ensure future alliances to come."

"Stannis must concede," Olenna gathered. "Yes. He will find no allies but his own ego to stroke."

"He has that red woman," Margaery warned.

"She may burn a few heretics in her god's name, but armies win wars," Olenna reiterated. "If we keep our cards close, we may just come out of this war unscathed."

11 RENLY

Renly rode from Storm's End to Summerhall and ended his turn.

12 STANNIS

"Burn the sinners," Melisandre demanded, the flames licking at the crucifixes. "May the Lord of Light grant his Prince strength."

Stannis grinded his teeth. Gods knew he needed strength. He was but a one-man army, he and his 'red woman'. Against the might of the Lannisters or the northern alliance, he could not stand. Already there had been declared a King in the North (Robb Stark) in the West (Jaime Lannister) and in the South (Renly Baratheon). Each had ample alliances while Stannis had none, none but his Hand Davos with his ships and his red woman, who needed viable sacrifices to summon forth her demon monster to assassinate his enemies.

"I cannot take men in the field with so few soldiers in my army," Stannis grit his teeth, turning to Davos over the war table where they both stood. "I must make common cause with one of these lords."

"You risk going into their encampment and being killed, Your Grace," Davos replied. "I do not trust the red woman, but her methods are tried and true."

"Who would she have me burn?" Stannis grit his teeth. "Who has she demanded as a sacrifice so that my enemies would fall?"

"Shireen Baratheon," Davos glanced away.

13 FREY

"Who is it?" Walder Frey creaked from his aging chair.

"Edmure Tully and the Blackfish, father," Stevron reported, grey like his father but not infirm. "He requests we parley."

"Hang on a minute…" Walder Frey received a missive from a servant then ushered her away with a flick of his hand, unrolling the parchment. "Ah."

Walder Frey hid his surprise and elation for his eyes only. Tywin Lannister had written to say that he would wed his son Tyrion to Fat Walda, making his line of succession royal. Walder was a stubborn man, however, and would prefer Fat Walda marry Jaime, though only the best for the Lannister king…

"Let them through," Walder Frey quipped of the Tully army. "See what they have to offer."

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn glanced up from his solar where he received the raven from his maester. He unrolled the parchment stamped with the sigil of direwolf and read that Robb Stark, King in the North requested his support for the Iron Throne. Along with his army he had the alliances of Houses Clara and Bolton. He would also offer his sister Arya to marry Robert.

"We ride," Jon curtly told a manservant.

At dawn, Jon Arryn rode with his family from the Eyrie, down through the Bloody Gate and at the fork of the Trident, ending his turn.

15 MARTELL

"You can secure us a victory," Oberyn told Zoe as she rode beside him, newlywed. "Your Faceless Man can take care of Aerys and by the time we reach King's Landing, we will present King Rhaegar with his new wife."

Zoe had made the orders at sundown, sending Jaqen to hightail it to King's Landing. Such a sacrifice had not come easy. Killing the Mad King was no easy feat, even for a Faceless Man. Oberyn had to sacrifice one of his Sand Snakes, not Obara, a life for a life.

Oberyn set sail from Sunspear, passing north of the Stepstones and just shy of Greenstone. Oberyn stood on deck with his arm wrapped around Zoe's waist who blushed, not wanting to show affection in front of the soldiers manning similar ships nearby.

"Don't be afraid," Oberyn cowed her with his warmth and dereliction.

16 TARGARYEN

"Madness!" Aerys shouted from his throne. Rhaegar stood to one side, having received the missive from Dorne that Oberyn was on his way, and 'the matter' would be dealt with soon. Daenerys cowered, afraid of her father while Viserys tried to stay strong, fuming at the realm's revolt.

17 GREYJOY

Balon sat on his Seastone Chair, with Theon and Asha to either side. In walked Victarion, reporting the latest news.

"Brother," Victarion boomed. "Tywin Lannister writes to us. He proposes that he wed his daughter Cersei to Theon in exchange for an alliance, in which he will grant the Iron Islands independence once King Jaime takes the Iron Throne."

"We need allies," Balon shot back. "Tell him yes."

Victarion stomped out. In walked Max, offering a pat on the bum to Asha who roundly slapped him as she walked out.

"Whatever," Max scoffed. "You know Adam's with the Lannisters right?"

"What?" Balon frowned. "Who's this?"

"I want him killed," Max's flinty glare was stony.

"We want the Lannisters on our side," Balon stormed. "I will not have one of his vassals killed because you know not how to control your emotions. You will fight alongside him or I will have you see the Drowned God for all the good your injustice does. For god's sake, we are at war! We need all the men we can get."

Balon ordered Victarion lead the Iron Fleet with Theon in charge of the Greyjoy army while Max took his own, along with his wife Asha. The 200 men set sail from Pyke to land on Seagard and end his turn.

1 Clara

In the camp before Moat Cailin, Clara shared a tent with Robb whom she had married in the godswood and bedded almost daily from the vigor Robb had for the battles to come. A kind and generous lover, this was his first time as was hers, and she was just glad it was not Walder Frey's aging hands or Theon Greyjoy's lickspittle mouth combing over her.

2 Max

Max glanced around Seagard, a shore with a castle as he trudged into one of its finer rooms to plow Asha who bit and clawed with derision, a tough lover who fought for every inch. He would never tame her but she was a feisty as an ironborn could be.

"I take moon tea, you know," Asha told him, one night in bed. "I won't be giving you sons until this war's over."

3 Grace

Grace sat perfumed and prettied behind Highgarden's walls, as the Tyrells waited for Renly to approach. Walking through the flower gardens, there were always guards around her to ensure she did not come to harm. Olenna and Margaery huddled in secret talks where Grace could not find them, and though she liked Loras, Grace did not see as much of him as she would have liked. She spent time in the stables with her prized horses.

4 Zoe

Zoe allowed Oberyn to bed her, which he did with great care knowing it was her first time. Zoe went green and became seasick, quickly ending the mood but Oberyn merely laughed and stated he had seen worse from whom Zoe did not want to know.

5 Adam

Adam was proud to ride in Lord Tywin's entourage, alongside King Jaime while Cersei rode in the wheelhouse, utterly despondent to be married to a man like Theon Greyjoy. Tyrion was none too pleased, either; he would be marrying Fat Walda Frey.

6 BOLTON

"Father," Ramsay entered Roose's tent. "You have a raven."

"Hmm?" Roose turned, accepting the missive which he was sure Ramsay would sneak a peek at if he could disturb the seal but it was unbroken. He read it long and hard, gladdened by what he saw.

7 STARK

Robb rode with all his men from just before Moat Cailin to just outside the Twins.

"Tell Walder Frey I wish to parley," Robb told the honor guard. "I can see Edmure's flags on the other side of the Trident. He will know us to be his ally."

8 LANNISTER

Tywin Lannister moved into Riverrun, appointing himself the richest rooms while Jaime had second best, and so on and so forth. Cersei skulked, drinking wine while she still had the opportunity, while Tyrion was flat out drunk every night, the servants cowering to keep pace. Gregor frightened them all, ready to smash some skulls in.

Tywin received the missive late that evening.

"Lord Max has an enemy in Lord Adam," Balon Greyjoy wrote. "When we combine our armies they will cause great strife. Either one of them has to go or be corralled to obey."

Tywin thought long and hard about this. Lord Max brought siege weapons while Lord Adam was unquestionably loyal. Both were needed in war, but only one could be chosen if they would rip each other's throats out upon sight.

"Lord Adam," Tywin found Adam in his chambers. "I hear you have made Lord Max an enemy."

"Yes, sire," Adam replied.

"I have an ally in Balon Greyjoy and his ally in Lord Max, who has married Asha Greyjoy," Tywin replied. "Can I count on you to keep your differences to yourself? This alliance is essential. I assure you, I will find you a suitable marriage to strengthen your connections."

"Yes," Adam replied. "I hope this doesn't cause strife for you."

"I will make sure it won't," Tywin's eyes glittered.

9 TULLY

Edmure drank and had folly in the great hall while Walder Frey watched with amusement from the high table. Walder had offered Edmure wed his prettier, second born daughter Roslin in exchange for an alliance, to which Edmure did not refuse as he had wed but not yet bed his pretty little wife, who smiled with a gap in his teeth.

Frey glanced to Stevron who nodded, as men with crossbows snuck into the rafters, dispersed outside amidst the tents of frolicking Tully soldiers who drank themselves into oblivion on account of the celebrations, as crossbow bolts flew and swords sank deeply into flesh, Edmure lay dead in a pool of his own blood, Roslin crying for she was not in on the joke that left Walder Frey cackling with laughter, as the Blackfish kept up a good fight and slew a few but left too many for good.

"The Lannisters send their regards," Walder Frey raised his goblet to the Tullys who existed no more.

10 TYRELL

Olenna continued preparations for the wedding of King Renly to Margaery Tyrell.

11 RENLY

Renly moved from Summerhall to Cider Hall and ended his turn.

12 STANNIS

Stannis watched from the balcony as his daughter was burned at the stake. His men were none too happy about it from the barracks. Selyse, though at first glad by the idea to support the Lord of Light, was later found to have hung herself in her chambers. Davos could strangle the red woman and as for Stannis, there was no mean feat to dislike him greatly, too, even if he was his liege lord.

"It is done, Your Grace," Melisandre seemed tired. "The sacrifice worked - "

"If you did this for nothing," Stannis growled, grabbing her by the arm. "I will have you executed."

"No need," Melisandre's smile broke through her pale skin and red hood. "You need but name one name. My god will deliver."

"Tywin Lannister," Stannis replied without hesitation.

"What about Renly Baratheon?" Davos asked. "Surely if he falls, then the Tyrells must flock to your banner?"

"Margaery Tyrell wants to be Queen," Stannis snapped. "I cannot offer her that."

"Yes, you can," Melisandre repeated. "You are now a man free to wed."

Stannis could've slapped her for that. He had lost his wife and his only daughter with whom to form marriage alliances with.

"Tywin Lannister," Stannis repeated, teeth gritted. "Even if the clan falls into Jaime Lannister's hands, he is pigheaded and like to fuck it up."

"It will be done," Melisandre nodded.

13 FREY

Walder Frey sat in his chambers, wheezing from the latest bout of a cold. Edmure Tully, the Blackfish and all his men had been disposed of; an unfortunate calamity that they had not been able to win the men to their side but still, it proved to the Lannisters he was worth his mettle.

"Will Robb Stark suffer the same fate I wonder? Heh," Walder coughed.

"No, father," Stevron grimly shook his head. "He will be expecting to see his uncle and bringing 300 men inside our walls could spell disaster for us. But I have a raven."

Walder Frey hacked coughed as he unrolled the parchment and read it.

"Heh. I thought so," Walder Frey coughed some more. "Roose Bolton wants us to open our gates for him. The Lannisters have promised him something as well."

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn rode from the fork of the Trident to just outside the Twins. He could see the Stark direwolf, Clara Pegasi and Bolton flayed man banners around the tents where the King of the North was encamped.

"I'm tired," Robert Arryn, Jon Arryn's son complained.

"Quiet, boy," Jon replied. Lysa made no comment but scowled. Jon turned to an honor guard. "Make treaty with the Stark camp. We can move no further this turn, yet let them know we come in peace."

15 MARTELL

Oberyn sailed up from Shipbreaker Bay, past Evenfall Hall and just upon Tarth.

17 GREYJOY

"What is it?" Theon turned, as he rode to leave for Seagard.

"A raven," Asha had a smile on her face. "Walder Frey has not put in his lot with the Tullys as he previously thought. He's had them butchered during a masquerade wedding and all their army."

"He's broken guest right?" Theon was shocked.

"Calm down, brother," Asha irked. "He's done this for our common cause with the Lannisters. He invites us to stay at the Twins and reports that Robb Stark is camped outside, with Clara, Roose Bolton and Jon Arryn not too far away."

"Then they outnumber us," Theon shook his head.

"Relax," Asha held him in a bear hug, holding his head close. "You haven't heard the best news, yet."

Theon rode for the Twins at once, with Asha and Max by his side. The drawbridge was lowered and in walked Theon, glancing around the main hall.

"I suppose you're looking for Edmure Tully," Walder cackled. "Him and his men decided to make a disgrace of my daughter Roslin."

"I can see that," Theon glanced around the room where servants were scrubbing the blood and ale out of the flagstones. A servant glanced up then fearful, glanced away.

Max knew Walder Frey was a betrayer. He wanted to fight Clara already. Asha stepped past him to address Walder.

"What is this plan you have with Roose Bolton?"

Walder ushered the servants out of the room so they were alone, just the four of them.

"Tywin Lannister has asked him to join our side," Walder contemplated. "He will kill the traitor Robb Stark to prove his crimes."

"Fine," Asha agreed.

"Sounds good," Theon nodded.

1 Clara

Clara glanced above the parapets of the Twins where the Tully banners flew no more. Instead, the Greyjoy kraken and Max crocodile were present.

"Shit," Clara headed into Robb's tent, where he had received the same grave news.

"Have you heard?" Robb turned around.

"Yeah," Clara replied dryly. "We need - "

"Ah!" Robb felt the cold steel at his throat as Ramsay's gleaming malice was two slits in an otherwise dark tent.

"Fucker!" Clara cried, as Ramsay snuck through the ripped fabric of the tent out the back. She tore off her bow and aimed an arrow, high into the air as Ramsay hurtled from tent to tent in feverish breaths, before any soldier he passed could know what was going on. She fired, the shaft tearing into Ramsay's gut as Clara ran over to confront him, her soldiers at the ready.

"Tie him up," Clara warned, though Ramsay was fading fast. "Tell me everything."

"Father…" Ramsay's smile was cruel.

Clara glanced to the horizon where Roose and his men, flying banners of the flayed man were but a speck in the distance, heading for the Twins where the drawbridge was lowering.

"Fuck," Clara swore. She grabbed her hilt dagger and slit Ramsay's throat herself. She turned to the Twins. "This is war."

2 Max

Max watched behind a cunning facade as Roose rode in, travel stained for he had ridden the horses hard. He had arrived without Ramsay.

"My son is dead," Roose spoke to Walder Frey with Theon, Asha and Max present. "Yet the traitor king Robb Stark is dead. Ned Stark commands in his stead. He cannot hope to best us with 200 forces alone."

"Jon Arryn will side with him," Walder commiserated. "Still, that is 300 to our 400. And once Tywin Lannister arrives… "

6 BOLTON

"I hear you took care of Edmure Tully," Roose spoke one on one with Frey. "How solid is your alliance with the Lannisters?"

"He plans to wed Tyrion to my Fat Walda," Walder added.

"I have taken my wife Sansa as hostage," Roose told him balely. "Ned Stark knows I will not kill her until I have a son."

"How goes that front?" Walder cackled, jowls quibbering.

"It will happen soon," Roose promised balely.

7 STARK

"No," Eddard stood beside Catelyn, over the dead body of Robb Stark. Jon Snow joined them, but Arya, Bran and Rickon were deemed too young.

"We shall need a new king," Clara resolved matters. "I will be queen in the north."

"You?" Catelyn was taken aback. "The northerners will not follow a woman."

"If they don't they will die," Clara spat. "Who's gonna be king otherwise? How are we gonna beat the Boltons and the Freys and Max?"

"I can lead the armies but I will not be king," Ned said.

"I will," Clara was firm. "And crush Max's army."

"But how?" Catelyn appeased. "He has 400 to our 200, 300 once we reach Jon Arryn. And Roose has Sansa hostage."

"We ride for Gull Town," Clara said. "Jon Arryn has boats. I can secure a House with a marriage."

Clara glanced to Jon Snow who blushed and glanced away. "We have to win against Max. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"If we ride now, we will reach Jon Arryn," Ned said. "We must not let them keep us here."

Ned took command of the armies in his son Robb's stead, marching all 200 to Jon Arryn's encampment.

"I am sorry, Ned," Jon Arryn held Ned close in a warm hug.

"I know," Ned broke apart. "Lady Clara will be our Queen in the North. She is determined to bring those responsible to justice."

"Then we must ride for Gulltown," Jon Arryn correctly surmised.

8 LANNISTER

Tywin marched out of Riverrun, past Old Stones and Fairmarket up to Seagard, with the Twins just in sight. Above the crenellations hung the banners of Frey, Greyjoy, Max and Bolton.

"It would seem Roose Bolton has killed Robb Stark," Jaime said.

Tywin nodded, saying nothing. He had already received the raven.

"Where are the northerners?" Jaime asked.

"On the other side of the Trident," Tywin replied. "Without their king they will lose morale. Only three Houses stand to oppose us, Stark Clara and Arryn."

"With the Twins cut off, they may try to leave using Gulltown," Jaime said.

"Yes," Tywin considered that. "Still - "

Tywin scrabbled for breath, clutching at his stomach as though something were wrong. Jaime's eyes widened, watching as the shadow monster retrieved its blade arms from Tywin's chest, cackling all the while. The Lannister and Adam army stopped in its tracks. All watched as the legendary Lord Tywin Lannister fell from his horse, gold armor adding insult to injury as it clunked and blood ran from his head.

"Nobody move!" Jaime ordered, taking control of the situation. Abruptly Cersei's wheelhouse stopped and she peered out. "Get her out of here!"

"Yes, Your Grace," Lannister men moved to stop the convoy but Cersei marched forth, skirts whirling and almost cried at the sight of her father in the dirt.

"Cersei," Jaime began.

"Who did this?" Cersei's eyes bulged.

"It was - " Jaime hesitated. "It was a shadow."

11 RENLY

"Ah, at last," Olenna got to her feet. "King Renly."

"Lady Olenna," Renly bowed low, taking his wife Margaery in his stride. "Let us march."

"You haven't met our newest addition," Olenna introduced Grace, who smiled sweetly. "This is Lady Grace. She is a prized breeder of horses and wife to our young Loras here."

12 STANNIS

"It is done," Melisandre turned from the flames while Stannis towered over his war table, gritting his teeth. "Tywin Lannister is dead."

"How can you know that?" Stannis demanded.

"The Lord of Light never lies," Melisandre told him simply. "I am told you have a raven."

"By who?" Stannis demanded. "Yes, from Ned Stark. He claims his son Robb has been killed by Ramsay Bolton, and the alliance of Freys, Boltons, Greyjoy and Max is too large to overcome. He seeks an audience on Dragonstone when he sets sail from Gulltown."

"You would be wise to listen to him," Melisandre rubbed her hands over Stannis' body. "We need men in the field and sacrifices for the Lord of Light - "

"I had you kill my only child!" Stannis roared. Melisandre backed away at his fury and wroth.

15 MARTELL

"I see Stannis has not yet moved from Dragonstone," Oberyn observed, sailing through Massey's Hook. "We have the men. We could take him."

"What about that red woman?" Zoe asked. "Doesn't she kill people for sacrifices?"

"She might be persuaded to join us," Oberyn considered. "When it is our flames beating down the walls of Dragonstone."

"Yes. Do it," Zoe commanded.

Oberyn landed his ships on Dragonstone, 200 men to Stannis' 100 and laid siege, the first of three turns. Oberyn's two Sand Snakes prepared for battle, as did he with his poisoned spear.

16 TARGARYEN

"What is this madness?" Aerys clutched at his throat, as the poisoned chalice dropped from his long nailed fingertips. He fell from the Iron Throne, where Rhaegar took his place.

"Finally," Rhaegar settled comfortably. "Send a raven to all Houses in the Seven Kingdoms. I have replaced my father as king. All who oppose me shall burn."

17 GREYJOY

"We cannot hope to reach them in time before they take to sea, Theon," Asha advised her brother.

"I know," Theon admitted, turning as a servant reached him post haste. "What is it?"

"Dire news," Asha read the scroll. "Tywin Lannister has been killed. Jaime Lannister is taking his place."

"We will march to Seagard," Theon ordered.

Theon took his army, along with Stevron Frey, Max and Roose Bolton into Seagard.

"Greetings," Jaime bid him welcome in Seagard's audience chamber. Theon, Asha, Max, Roose and Stevron Frey stood before the high chair where Jaime sat, with Cersei and Tyrion on either side. "I gather you have heard the news."

"Your father is dead," Theon replied, unable to cast a glance at Cersei who shot him a glare. "Does our pact still stand?"

"It does," Jaime glanced to Cersei. "You will be wed to my sister and Tyrion will marry Fat Walda Frey within the fortnight."

1 Clara

"Marry Stannis?" Clara scoffed. "Jeez."

2 Max

In Seagard, Max found Adam in his chambers and slit his throat with a knife while he was sleeping. He spread the rumour that it was the shadow assassin come again. Security was tightened while Adam's soldiers went under Lannister control.

7 STARK

Ned with Jon Arryn and Clara at his side rode for the Eyrie, around the Bloody Gate and not too far from Gulltown.

8 LANNISTER

Jaime moved his forces of 600 from Seagard to Riverrun. Theon wed Cersei and Tyrion wed Fat Walda.

11 RENLY

Renly rode for Bitterbridge with his 200-man army and ended his turn.

12 STANNIS

"The Dornish are here, Your Grace," Davos interrupted Stannis' sermon.

"What?" Stannis growled. He glanced over the parapets, where the sigil of House Martell rose above their banners.

"Lord Oberyn asks - no, demands," Davos' hand shook slightly. "That we join him for House Targaryen."

"Never," Stannis shook his head.

"Your Grace, they have twice the numbers we do - "

"I have a plan, Davos," Stannis rounded on him. "We wait for Ned Stark and Jon Arryn. They said they would come, let them prove their loyalty and save their king. In the meantime, we wait."

15 MARTELL

"Two turns until this siege is done," Oberyn marched from the battlefield to rest and recuperate, overseeing the siege. Zoe was equally mud splattered as a participant.

16 TARGARYEN

"Houses Martell and Zoe declare for us," Rhaegar read in his booming voice. He sat the Iron Throne with Viserys and Daenerys nearby. "They siege on Dragonstone at present hoping to bring the traitor Stannis to justice else bring him round to our way of thinking."

1 Clara

Clara rode beside Jon Snow in the phalanx that consisted of 300 men.

"How are you doing?" Clara asked, tight lipped.

"I'm alright, my lady," Jon nodded. "Thank you."

"It's OK if you want to talk about it," Clara told him.

"He was my brother," Jon admitted. "Killed in the night by that traitor Ramsay Snow. What did he say, my lady, before he perished?"

"Nothing," Clara admitted.

7 STARK

Ned Stark reached Gulltown and set sail, with 300 men aboard as he drifted out of the docks.

"Gods," Catelyn could see the flames from Dragonstones.

"We must make haste," Ned urged.

8 LANNISTER

Jaime rode from Riverrun and made camp in Harrenhal, a gloomy place and the largest castle in Westeros.

11 RENLY

"We stay here," Renly advised. "We will watch who takes King's Landing and take them in the rear."

Loras had to smile at that.

12 STANNIS

"You have the best navy in the Seven Kingdoms save for the Greyjoys," Davos advised.

"You're right," Stannis admitted. "We must retake it from them."

Stannis snuck out a porthole with Davos and Melisandre, sailing from Dragonstone to intercept and merge with the fleet of Arryn ships.

"Your Grace," Ned got to one knee, as did Jon Arryn but Clara remained standing, appraising Stannis with a cool eye.

"I am your king," Stannis grit his teeth.

"Not yet," Clara quipped. "But you will be. I will be in charge from now on."

"You are a woman," Stannis grit his teeth.

"We're saving your ass," Clara dared speak up. "I will marry you, if you want. But you will recognise that without us the Martells would've killed you. Besides, I have a score to settle with Zoe."

15 MARTELL

"This is not good," Zoe paced the ruins of Dragonstone, that only ⅔ turns had eroded. Oberyn sat in Stannis' chair while on the horizon, the fleet of Baratheon and Arryn ships, flying Stark and Clara flags to boot, held the combined assault of 400 men. "We have to leave right now."

"I agree," Oberyn ordered his ships to set sail. "At least we have won one victory against the false king. Now we can run home with our tail between our legs."

"Shut up," Zoe replied. "This is serious."

Oberyn left Dragonstone, setting sail into Blackwater Bay with the high towers of King's Landing in sight.

1 Clara

"We must plan our attack," Stannis grit his teeth, with Davos, Eddard, Jon Arryn, Clara and Melisandre grouped around the war table.

"If I might make a suggestion," Melisandre slinked forward. "A sacrifice. To the Lord of Light."

"Oh my god," Clara rolled her eyes.

"It is no farce, my lady," Melisandre replied. "Sacrificing Shireen Baratheon allowed Tywin to lose the war. Had it not been for Selyse and her suicide, you would not be able to marry Stannis and become queen in her place."

"Whatever," Clara rolled her eyes.

"Stop this madness!" Stannis slammed his fist down upon the table. "Rhaegar rules in King's Landing now."

"She has a Faceless Man," Clara said. "She could kill anyone of us."

"Then we must get to her first," Melisandre glanced around the room. "I require a sacrifice. When it is done, this traitor Zoe will be killed. Faceless Man or no."

"Lysa," Jon turned dour. "It must be Lysa."

"Good, I always hated that bitch," Clara replied.

4 Zoe

"How goes it?" Jaqen turned to Zoe, still recuperating from the flight across Westeros that had led him to kill Aerys Targaryen. "Killing a king is no easy matter."

"I want you to kill Melisandre," Zoe replied. "She is an evil bane. She must be dealt with."

"I will," Jaqen closed his eyes. "You can count on it."

8 LANNISTER

Jaime moved his army of 600 to just outside King's Landing. Max began setting up his siege weapons which would guarantee the walls would fall in just one turn.

11 RENLY

"Your Grace," Renly, Loras and Mace turned to see a Tyrell scout approaching. "The Lannister army is almost at the walls of King's Landing. They have 600 men, an alliance formed around Houses Bolton, Frey, Greyjoy and Max."

15 MARTELL

"Oberyn," Rhaegar boomed, as Oberyn, his two Sand Snakes and Zoe bowed before the handsome youth on the Iron Throne. "You see the men who oppose me?"

"Yes," Oberyn was dire. "Your Grace, if we hope to win this war we must enlist the help of the northerners who have returned to Dragonstone."

"I will not have Stannis Baratheon usurp me as king," Rhaegar replied. "Yet we must treat with them or the Targaryen dynasty dies here. I will send a raven."

"In the meantime, here is Elia," Oberyn offered his sister. Rhaegar wed her on that day and she became Queen Elia Targaryen.

1 Clara

Clara read the raven from King Rhaegar Targaryen. He told her that with his 400 men he was unable to repel the Lannister assault of 600 men that would so quickly fell his walls and kill his citizens. He offered a truce and an alliance so that they might dismantle this enemy operation and work towards better ties.

"What do you think?" Clara asked Stannis, Jon Arryn and Eddard.

"A feeble cry for help," Stannis added. "But the realm will cry for blood. I have dire news also. Melisandre has fallen in her sleep."

"What? How?" Clara asked, then realised. "Zoe's Faceless Man. Did Melisandre get to finish the ritual?"

"Aye, I saw it," Davos added. "Lady Zoe will be dead within the fortnight."

"Good," Clara added.

Clara set sail from Dragonstone, floating in Blackwater Bay and ended her turn.

4 Zoe

Zoe felt the shadow blade pierce her and fell in her sleep. Her armies became Oberyn's, but it would be awhile before anyone would find her body.

8 LANNISTER

Jaime Lannister made to siege on King's Landing, Max's trebuchets and battering rams in position to deal some heavy damage to King's Landing's walls when he saw Arryn ships about to land in King's Landing.

"I need to win her to my side," Jaime stood inside the most fanciful red-and-gold Lannister pavilion with Tyrion. "Neither Stannis nor Stark nor Jon Arryn will come to me."

"Likely she will want Rhaegar to set aside Elia and become queen," Tyrion summed. "She has the advantage."

"I should've asked Roose to kill her as well," Jaime said bitterly. "Where's Father when you need him."

11 RENLY

"Sire," reported a Tyrell scout. "Now the Lannister army is besieging King's Landing. In one turn it will fall. However, spies indicate that Arryn ships are docking in Blackwater Bay, led by the Queen in the North, Clara along with the Starks, Arryns and Stannis Baratheon."

15 MARTELL

"No," Oberyn breathed over Zoe's dead corpse. Her Faceless Man was back to Braavos, but for him it was a more carnal loss.

16 TARGARYEN

Rhaegar read the letter. In it Clara demanded to be queen. She either had no knowledge that he had recently wed Elia Martell, that or she didn't care. Her armies would win the war for the Targaryens.

"I risk losing the Martells," Rhaegar thought out loud. "Not to mention my wife. But if Lady Clara does not arrive, I will lose my head and so will Elia and Oberyn."

1 Clara

Clara sailed into King's Landing, marching up the steps in all her battle finery to enter the throne room. She walked stoutly forward, with Ned Stark, Jon Arryn and Stannis Baratheon on bent knee while Clara remained imperious. She thought Prince Rhaegar looked almost just like Thor from the movies.

"Lady Clara," Rhaegar boomed. "Kneel before your king."

"I am a queen," Clara replied stiffly, taking her place by his side. "I want to kill my brother."

Oberyn glanced up with barely suppressed rage. "Elia is the queen!"

"I am the queen," Clara stared at him balely. "Elia can go fuck off."

Oberyn ran for her but Rhaegar drew his sword and stationed himself in front of Clara.

"You will not spill blood here," Rhaegar warned, a mighty good swordsman.

Oberyn spat at Clara's feet. "If you would choose this whore, then I will join the Lannisters. I will wed Elia to Jaime Lannister instead."

Rhaegar glanced to Clara. "I will not marry you. Instead, I will make you Hand of the King."

If Oberyn was to revolt, the battle would be 700 vs 700. Grace might win the simulation.

"Fine," Clara scoffed, a murderous glance for Oberyn as she stepped down to stand beside all the lords.

2 Max

Max was grim and his face like curdled milk when he heard that his sister and her northern forces had joined the Targaryens. They were outnumbered and Clara would pull no punches. Adam and Zoe were dead, while Grace was hanging back with the Tyrells.

"Hey," Max interrupted Jaime at his feast.

"What is it?" Jaime asked, alone but for Tyrion.

"Let's get Renly on our side," Max added. "I want Margaery and we'll have a chance to beat Rhaegar and Clara."

"Not gonna happen," Tyrion added. "If Renly stays out of this battle, he has a greater chance to plead leniency once we are sure to lose and Rhaegar keeps his crown."

Max's eyes flashed. At this point it was do or die.

"What the fuck are you sitting here for?" Max knocked the food from Jaime and Tyrion's plates with an insolent glare. "Turn around and kick Renly's ass. Make Margaery your queen if you have to. I'm not losing this war because you two haven't got the balls."

"He speaks," Tyrion quipped wryly.

"If we march on Bitterbridge, we still need one turn to assemble the siege weapons. By then Rhaegar will come out of King's Landing to take us in the rear."

Jaime rose, punching Max with his gilded gauntlet to which Max was knocked to the ground. "You will fight tomorrow and you will do as your king commands."

Max spat blood and bitterly left the pavilion tent.

8 LANNISTER

Jaime Lannister rode his horse alongside Tyrion, Roose Bolton, Stevron Frey, Theon Greyjoy, Asha Greyjoy and Max, 600 men under their control. Their siege weapons had decimated King's Landing as King Rhaegar Targaryen rode out, alongside Queen Clara, Ned Stark, Jon Arryn, Stannis Baratheon and Lord Oberyn and their 800 forces.

"Today will be a tough battle, men," Jaime rallied the war cry. "Let us make my father proud."

Jaime rode for Rhaegar, intent on cutting him down. Max rode for Clara, but was cut down by her arrows. Ned Stark and Stannis Baratheon took out Jaime Lannister. From there it was a bloodbath.

11 RENLY

"The Targaryens have won, Your Grace," reported the Tyrell scout in Bitterbridge. "The Lannister force has been routed or eliminated with the Targaryens losing roughly 20% of their men. 640 men left.

"We shall have to offer ourselves up," Renly shook his head. "We never could get a foothold in time."

Renly rode for King's Landing, just outside its ruined facade with Loras, Mace and Grace in tow, white flags of surrender on the horizon.

16 TARGARYEN

King Rhaegar Targaryen sat the Iron Throne.

"Lady Clara, I name you Hand of the King. Lord Jon Arryn, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Lord Stannis Baratheon, master of ships. Lord Oberyn Martell, master of whisperers. Lord Eddard Stark, master of laws. Lord Mace Tyrell, master of coin."

Rhaegar rose from the Iron Throne as all knelt, including Clara as a courtier's bow. Renly, Loras, Mace, Margaery and Grace had been pardoned, since they had not committed any treason against the Crown during the war, but repented.

Jon Arryn's son Robert married Arya Stark, while Roose had Sansa killed shortly before the deciding battle for she had given him no sons or daughters. Renly had been given a place at court with his wife Margaery, who was fed up not to be the queen but kept on Clara's good side all the same. Grace gave birth to Loras' son, Ryan Tyrell.

1 Clara

Clara skulked around King's Landing, Hand of the King which left her to do as she liked. Rhaegar spent much of his time overseeing the land, for there was much to be done. Clara had Viserys killed in his sleep, convincing Rhaegar it was an enemy agent for he would grow up to be an irritable man just like his father Aerys. As for Daenerys, she flowered into a beautiful woman as expected.

Casterly Rock lay untouched, yet Rhaegar ordered Mace to march along the gold road and oversee the mines, while Loras remained in Highgarden with his wife Grace and heir Ryan.

Though Rhaegar kept the crown for himself, Clara could not leave the simulation until Grace was dead. She had taken great delight in crushing Max, guessing he killed Adam in his sleep and of course, she was directly responsible for killing Zoe. She paid a Silent Sister to attend on Grace during her second pregnancy and poison her so that she would slip into a deep sleep and never wake; of course, neither would the baby be brought to term. By the time the Tyrells would accuse Clara, it would be too late. She had won the game.

 **THE END**


End file.
